Naruto: 10 ans plus tard
by Yetichan19
Summary: 10 années ont passé depuis la désertion de Sasuke. Konoha vit une période assez paisible. Sakura, ninja de haut rang à présent, se voit confier une équipe de Genin. Elle ne sait pas encore ce que cela va engendrer comme rencontre... One-shot, Sasusaku.


_C'est encore moi, avec une nouvelle fic! L'idée n'est pas très originale... j'ai déjà lu une fic anglaise qui racontait l'histoire de Naruto dix années dans le futur, mais je précise que normalement je n'ai pas du tout écrit la même chose que dans cette fic-là (j'en suis pas sûre puisque j'ai jamais su lire la fin... ^^')! L'histoire de base ressemble un peu à celle de Naruto (Sakura est Anbu comme l'était Kakashi, elle se comporte un peu près de la même façon que Tsunade, ses élèves sont comme l'étaient Naruto, Sasuke et elle-même, etc.). Comme ça vous êtes prévenus et si l'idée ne vous plaît pas, vous ne la lirez pas (tant pis pour vous!)! Sinon, bonne lecture à ceux qui la liront quand même!_

_PS: C'est la première fic dans laquelle j'ai mis une scène de lemon (et c'est pas mon fort!), alors soyez pas trop sévères sur ce point-là, par contre!_

_PS2: Vi, vi, on sait que Naruto ne m'appartien pas (je me demande si je dois vraiment le dire à chaque fois?)_

**Naruto: 10 ans plus tard**

_**Les personnages:**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_: 25 ans Hokage de Konoha

_**Sakura Haruno**_: 25 ans, ninja des services secrets de Konoha

_**Sasuke Uchiwa**_: 25 ans, ninja déserteur

_**Kyô Miyaza**_: 12 ans, élève de Sakura, spécialisé dans les techniques Doton

_**Yuki Haga**_: 12 ans, élève de Sakura, spécialiste des techniques Fûton

_**Sora Honda**_: 12 ans, élève de Sakura, Dôjutsu héréditaire (elle s'approprie la technique ninjutsu, genjutsu ou taijutsu spéciale des gens en les touchant) et une invocation Tora (elle invoque n'importe quel félin, surtout les tigres)

_**Shikamaru Nara**_: 25 ans, Jounin de Konoha

_**Ino Yamanaka**_: 25 ans, Jounin de Konoha

_**Choji Akimichi**_: 25 ans, Jounin de Konoha

_**Kiba Inuzuka**_: 25 ans, Jounin de Konoha

_**Hinata Hyûga**_: 25 ans, Jounin de Konoha

_**Shino Aburame**_: 25 ans, Jounin de Konoha

_**Neji Hyûga**_: 26 ans, fait partie des services secrets de Konoha

_**Tenten**_: 26 ans, fait partie des services secrets de Konoha

_**Rock Lee**_: 26 ans, fait partie des services secrets de Konoha

_**10 ans plus tard**_

Beaucoup de choses ont changé à Konoha ces dix dernières années. Tsunade, le 5ème Hokage a, depuis trois ans, cédé sa place de chef du village. Elle travaille parfois dans les hôpitaux pour aider, et s'occupe personnellement de la formation de tous les jeunes ninjas-médecins. Le sixième Hokage est maintenant Naruto Uzumaki. Malgré sa réputation d'avoir été très turbulent durant son enfance, il dirige correctement le village. Tout le monde sait qu'il fait partie des combattants d'élite de Konoha et il est très respecté. Il est marié depuis deux ans à la jeune Hinata Hyûga, héritière du clan Hyûga. La jeune femme, autrefois très indécise et pas du tout sûre d'elle-même est devenue une grande ninja, avec de très grandes capacités. Elle est presque aussi crainte que son cousin, Neji. Le jeune homme faisant partie des services secrets, les autres villageois ne le connaissent que comme un redoutable Jounin. Les seules personnes sachant qu'il fait partie des services secrtes sont Rock Lee et Tenten, ses anciens équipiers et Sakura Haruno, tous deux étant dans la même situation. En réalité, les combattants d'élite de Konoha ne sont en fait que les onze aspirants d'il y a treize ans. Mais malgré qu'ils fassent partie des combattants les plus redoutés du monde des ninjas, ils mènent tous une vie paisible. Ino Yamanaka, meilleure amie de Sakura et fiancée de Shikamaru, est une floriste hors pair. Shikamaru Nara est professeur à l'Académie des Ninjas, Choji Akimichi s'occupe de tout ce qui est confiserie. Kiba Inuzuka est vétérinaire, Shino Aburame est entomologiste, Rock Lee tenant une école de Taijutsu de haute volée et Tenten ayant aussi son école, où elle apprend l'utilisation correcte des armes de jet. En fait, le village de Konoha est paisible seulement depuis quelques années. Le village d'Oto ayant eu un grand conflit avec Akatsuki, Orochimaru et Itachi se sont entre-tués. Kabuto et plusieurs membres d'Akatsuki ont été attrapés par les autorités de Konoha; Kabuto a été emprisonné et les autres tués. Il n'y a que Sasuke Uchiwa qui ait réussi à s'enfuir et depuis, on n'entendit plus parler de lui. Les rumeurs (de plus en plus nombreuses) racontant que Sasuke était mort, Naruto et Sakura durent se résigner à abandonner leurs recherches. Depuis, le monde des ninjas était tranquil, Naruto et Gaara veillant à l'alliance entre leurs deux pays et les autres.

Sakura venait de revenir de sa dernière mission, un travail top secret que lui avait confié Naruto. Elle était sur le point de rentrer chez elle, lorsqu'un envoyé de ce dernier apparut derrière elle.

-Mademoiselle Haruno, le Maître Hokage voudrait vous voir d'urgence dans son bureau!-dit-il avant de repartir.

"C'est pas possible! Je viens à peine de rentrer! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore?"-se dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son ancien équipier.

Lorsqu'elle frappa, elle fut étonnée de voir que c'était Hinata qui l'accueillait.

-Bonjour, Sakura-chan.-dit-elle avec un grand sourire.-Entre.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser passer la kunoichi. Cette dernière fit un pas dans le bureau et s'assit sur une chaise. Hinata sortit et quelques instants plus tard, fit entrer Naruto.

-Ah, Sakura! Je vois que ta mission s'est bien déroulée!-dit-il.- Mais tu dois être fatiguée, alors je vais t'expliquer tout ça en quatrième vitesse. Tu sais sûrement que depuis que nos pays sont en paix, il y a de moins en moins de missions...

La kunoichi acquiesça, attendant la suite.

-Eh bien, Tenten m'a demandé il y a quelques jours de lui confier plus de missions, car elle a besoin d'argent pour financer son école. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment de missions à lui proposer. Alors...-il hésita un instant avant de continuer.-... je lui ai confié tes missions.

-Quoi?!-s'écria Sakura en sautant de sa chaise.

Le jeune homme se recula, connaissant très bien le caractère et la force de sa meilleure amie.

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'avais pas le choix! Tu es le ninja de Konoha qui reçoit le plus de missions, parfois même trop! En plus, tu ne manques pas d'argent! Je sais bien que tu m'as demandé toutes ces missions pour pouvoir évoluer et devenir plus forte et je ne te les aurai jamais enlevé s'il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin! Essaye de comprendre!

La jeune kunoichi se rassit, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle évita le regard de jeune homme en détournant la tête.

-Ecoute, Sakura. Tu auras toujours les missions qui nécessitent tes talents médicaux. En plus, je t'ai trouvé autre chose à faire pour ne pas t'ennuyer de ton temps libre. Je te confie un équipe!

La jeune femme le regarda en levant un sourcil.

-Ce sont des petits nouveaux fraîchement sortis de l'Académie. Tu seras leur sensei. Crois-moi, ce sera bien pour toi de prendre un peu de repos! Tu as l'air tout le temps exténuée. Avec ces missions en moins, tu pourras te reposer un peu. Dès que Tenten auras amassé assez d'argent, je recommencerai à te confier des missions en plus. Ca va?-demanda-t-il en scrutant le visage de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière se leva et sortit du bureau. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas claqué la porte derrière elle, le jeune Hokage comprit qu'elle acceptait quand même de s'occuper des aspirants.

Le lendemain, lorsque Sakura arriva devant la classe des aspirants, elle fut agréablement surprise d'y voir Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Lee et Kiba.

-Ben alors, toi aussi t'as une équipe?-demanda Ino lorsqu'elle la vit.-Je croyais que t'avais trop de missions pour pouvoir t'occuper des aspirants!

-Naruto a pensé que ce serait bien pour moi d'avoir moins de missions et il m'a dit de prendre en charge une équipe.-répondit Sakura.

-Bon, les filles, c'est quand vous voulez!-dit Shikamaru.

Les deux jeunes femmes se turent et le regardèrent. Shikamaru se tourna alors vers sa classe et dit:

-Bon, Sakura, je commence par ton équipe, comme ça vous pouverrez partir avant que toi et Ino vous entre-déchiriez.

La classe éclata de rire, tandis que Ino pinçait son fiancé.

-Bien voyons voir... l'équipe 5...-dit Shikamaru en se massant la nuque.-Kyô Miyaza, Yuki Haga et Sora Honda. Voici votre sensei, Sakura Haruno. Vous pouvez y aller.

Trois enfants d'une douzaine d'années se levèrent. L'un d'eux était très beau pour son âge, avec des longs cheveux bruns. Sakura eut même un pincement au coeur lorsqu'elle le vit, car il lui rappella Sasuke. Le deuxième garçon était un petit rouquin qui avait un regard très malicieux. Quant à la fillette, elle était petite et frêle, avec des cheveux oranges, mi-longs. Ils suivirent tous les trois Sakura hors de la classe, qui les mena exactement à l'endroit où elle a passé son épreuve de survie lorsqu'elle était aspirant. Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir par terre, tandis qu'elle s'appuya contre un arbre, les bras croisés.

-Bien. On va faire un petit tour de présentation. Vous me dites les trucs habituels, ce que vous aimez, détestez, vos hobbys votre but dans la vie, etc.-dit-elle en les regardant tour à tour.

-Ce s'rait pas à vous de vous présenter d'abord?-demanda le rouquin.

-Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, j'ai vingt-cinq ans. J'aime et déteste pleins de choses et je n'ai pas de but dans la vie.-dit-elle.-Allez, à vous. On commence par la droite.

-J'suis Yuki Haga, j'ai douze ans, j'aime glander, je déteste travailler et mon hobby c'est d'embêter mon entourage.-dit le petit rouquin avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Kyô Miyaza, douze ans. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je déteste mais très peu que j'aime. Je n'ai pas de hobby et mon but est de devenir toujours plus fort.-dit le brun sans même lever le regard vers Sakura.

Cette dernière fut de nouveau légèrement secouée par la réponse du jeune garçon, néanmoins, elle ne laissa rien transparaître. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et se tourna vers la fillette.

-Je m'appelle Sora Honda et j'ai douze ans. J'aime beaucoup les fleurs et les animaux. Je déteste la violence. Mon hobby est de m'occuper de mon jardin et mes chats. Mon but dans la vie est de rendre ma famille fière de moi.-dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

A peine eut-elle fini que Yuki éclata d'un rire narquois.

-Et ce qu'elle a dit est drôle, parce que...?-lui demanda Sakura.

-Rien, c'est rien.-dit le jeune garçon.

"Donc, pour résumer, mon équipe est composée d'un abruti, un arrogant et une peureuse. Ca va être amusant!"-pensa le Inner Sakura.

-Bon, écoutez, demain on fera un petit test, juste pour évaluer vos capacités. Apportez tout ce dont vous avez besoin.-dit-elle en se préparant à partir.-A demain.

Le lendemain, lorsque les enfants arrivèrent, Sakura les attendait déjà. Ils avaient chacun apporté un grand sac avec leurs armes.

-Bien, le but de ce test est d'évaluer vos capacités. Vous allez donc m'affronter. Et sérieusement, avec vos armes.-dit la jeune femme.

-Comment?! Mais à trois contre un, avec des armes, on va vous massacrer!-s'exclama Yuki.

-On verra. Alors, qui commence?

Personne ne bougea. Sora semblait pétrifiée, Kyô ennuyé et Yuki hésitait. "C'est quoi cette équipe de nazes?"-s'écria le Inner Sakura.

-Impressionnant. Sora veut prouver sa valeur, mais reste plantée là, comme une vraie peureuse. Yuki est un complet idiot qui ne s'est toujours pas rendu compte de ce qu'il doit faire et Kyô, il est tout faible, donc il n'ose pas attaquer.-dit la jeune femme.

Son idée eut justement l'effet désiré. Kyô s'étant énervé, il se rua sur elle, un kunai à la main. Sakura l'évita. Le jeune garçon s'arrêta avec un dérapage et se lança de nouveau à l'attaque. Plus Sakura l'évitait, plus hardiment il revenait à la charge. A un moment, elle passa son index par le trou du kunai. Son doigt toucha un des nerfs de la main du garçon, qui, sans le vouloir, lâcha l'arme. A l'aide du kunai, la jeune femme coupa le bandeau frontal de Kyô, avant d'envoyer le garçon valdinguer, rien qu'avec une pichenette sur le front. Celui-ci se rattrapa avec un cumulet. Il resta accroupi un instant, se frottant le front.

-C'est tout? Tu n'es pas très fort.-dit-elle en se remettant droite.

Le jeune garçon, furieux, composa rapidement quelques signes, avant de complètement disparaître. "Je reconnais ces signes."-pensa la jeune femme en souriant. Elle sauta en l'air juste au moment où Kyô apparaissait en-dessous d'elle, de la terre. Elle amassa un énorme quantité de chakra et donna un coup de poing dans le sol, des pierres et de la boue volant partout. Kyô se retrouva avec une jambe coincée sous une pierre.

-Ca, par contre, c'était intéressant. Un spécialiste Doton. Je suis impressionnée.-dit-elle en le regardant.-Bon, voyons voir l'état de cette jambe!

Pendant ce temps, Yuki et Sora essayaient de voir à travers le nuage de poussière ce qui se passait avec Kyô. Sakura apparut silencieusement derrière eux.

-Vous voyez quelques chose?-demanda-t-elle.

-Non. Pas moyen avec toute cette poussière!-dit Yuki.

Il se rendit soudain compte à qui il parlait et s'écarta d'un bond et lança des shurikens sur elle. Mais il ne réussit pas à se débarrasser de Sakura. Il essaya le clonage, la métamorphose, ainsi que la permutation, mais sans succès. Après une petite course, Sakura lui donna un léger coup de sa paume sur chaque cuisse. Yuki tomba aussitôt à genoux, sans pouvoir se relever.

Quant à Sora, elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle regarda la kunoichi devant elle, sans réagir.

-Si tu ne te défends pas, je risque de te blesser.-dit Sakura.

Elle se rua sur la fillette, un kunai à la main. Celle-ci se mit aussitôt à courir, mais fut rapidement ratrappée par Sakura, qui lui barra la route. Soudain, ses yeux, verts au début, changèrent de couleur et devinrent jaune, avec une petite étoile noire au milieu. Ses mains attrapèrent les bras de Sakura. Les instincts de la kunoichi l'avertirent du danger et elle se recula rapidement. Elle regarda la fillette, qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Mais comme rien ne se passa, ses yeux redevinrent verts. Sakura décida que c'était le bon moment d'arrêter ce combat.

Sakura réussit à libérer la jambe de Kyô juste au moment où le nuage de poussière disparut. Regardant autour de lui, le jeune garçon vit ses équipiers, chacun en compagnie d'un clone de Sakura. La kunoichi soigna la jambe de Kyô et celles de Yuki.

-Eh, bien, faut dire qu'il y a du travail. Je suis pas mal impressionnée par tes capacités, Kyô. Quant à toi, Sora, ta technique Dôjutsu est très intéressante. Elle consiste à copier la technique spéciale de l'adversaire rien qu'en le touchant, n'est-ce pas?-demanda Sakura. La jeune fille acquiesça.-Par contre, Yuki, toi c'est désastrueux! Des deux clones, tu avais le plus faible. Je n'y avais même pas mis un dixième de mon chakra et tu as quand même été battu! Mais en général, c'était pas mal. Mis à part un détail primordial. La travail d'équipe! On dirait que pour vous, ce mot n'existe pas! Lorsque je me battais avec Kyô, aucun de vous ne lui est venu en aide! Pourtant à trois, vous auriez pu avoir une chance de me battre.

-De toute façon, tout le monde sait que nous trois, on peut pas travailler en équipe!-dit Yuki.

Voyant le regard interrogateur de Sakura, il expliqua:

-Pendant notre formationn on nous a plusieurs fois mis en équipe, chaque fois différente. Et dès qu'on nous mettait tous les trois dans la même équipe, ça foirait! Kyô faisant tout le temps son malin, il ne nous laissait rien faire, tandis que Sora n'osait rien faire. Y a pas d'équilibre entre nous! On est la pire équipe qui soit.

-Oh, pauvre enfants! Il faudra alors remédier à cette catastrophe!-se moqua Sakura.

-Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi c'est un problème si on sait pas travailler en équipe? On n'a qu'à chacun devenir fort de notre côté!-continua Yuki.

-Tu es complètement idiot! Tu sais le nombre de ninjas qui sont morts parce qu'ils pensaient comme toi? On vous a répartis en équipe justement pour que vous appreniez à travailler ensemble! Et c'est ce que vous allez faire! Allez, on se bouge! On va s'entraîner!

-Quoi?! Mais on vient de terminer!

-Ca, c'était un test pour voir si vous êtes dignes d'être des ninjas et pour l'instant, je suis franchement déçue! Allez, lève-toi!-dit la kunoichi en partant devant.

Les trois jeunes gens la suivirent docilement, voyant que toute discussion était complètement inutile. Sora, par contre, s'approcha doucement de la kunoichi.

-Euh... Sensei?-demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi ta technique Dôjutsu n'a pas marché, c'est ça? C'est simplement parce que je n'ai pas de technique spéciale. Je ne suis affiliée à aucun clan, je n'ai donc pas de technique héréditaire. Je suis spécialiste de genjutsu et des techniques médicales, mais dans ces domaines non plus je n'ai pas de technique favorite.-répondit la jeune femme.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient déjà sortis du village et étaient dans la forêt.

-Ecoutez-moi bien. Je vais vous montrer maintenant comment mon sensei m'avait appris à contrôler convenablement mon chakra.-dit la kunoichi.-Vous allez apprendre à grimper aux arbres, sans vous servir de vos mains.

Elle leur montra comment faire et leur dit de s'entraîner pendant qu'elle se repose un peu.

-Donc nous on travaille et vous faites la sieste?-s'indigna Yuki.

-Exactement! Allez, au travail!

La kunoichi alla s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre, d'où elle voyait tous les trois enfants. "J'ai vraiment trop déconné tantôt! J'ai usé beaucoup trop de chakra pour rien! Faudra y aller un peu plus mollo la prochaine fois!"-se dit-elle, sans décoller le regard de ses élèves.

Kyô était pas mal doué, Sora se débrouillait, mais Yuki était vraiment à la traîne. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à adhérer au tronc de l'arbre. Tandis que les deux autres comprenaient peu à peu comment il fallait faire, lui il glissait toujours et tombait à la renverse. Après quelques essais, il s'assit sur le sol, en train de bouder. "Quel gamin!"-pensa Sakura, avant de se lever et d'aller vers lui.

-Bon, les gamins, je vais vous donner quelques conseils, sinon on va y passer la nuit!-dit-elle.-La clé pour réussir cette exercice est la concentration. Votre esprit doit être détendu, mais concentré sur l'arbre, ok? Evitez de trop vous emballer, ça servira à rien.

-Peuh! Je parie que vous n'arriviez même pas à le faire cet exercice à notre âge!-dit Yuki.

Sakura, sans savoir elle-même pourquoi, s'énerva d'un coup et lui lança furieusement:

-Tu sais, morveux, à ton âge je faisai partie de l'équipe 7, avec Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa! Cet exercice, je l'ai réussi du premier essai, quant à mes équipiers, à douze ans, Naruto se servait du Rasengan, l'orbe tourbillonant et Sasuke du Chidori, les milles oiseaux, les deux techniques étant des techniques d'assassinat! Notre équipe, par deux fois, a dû mener à bien une mission de type A, largement trop difficile pour des aspirants! Alors viens pas faire le malin avec moi, ça va? Toi tu as la chance de vivre en paix! Nous, on a été mêlés à une guerre! Sasuke nous a trahis tous les deux et a failli tuer Naruto! Je te conseille de bien garder ta langue quand tu me parles, car je suis ton sensei, tu me dois le respect! Maintenant, remettez-vous au travail, avant de m'énerver plus.

Elle les regarda tour à tour, attendant qu'ils se remettent au travail. Kyô recommença l'exercice sans un mot, Sora aussi, mais elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes, tandis que Yuki la regarda d'un air effaré. Après quelques instants, il décida de se mettre au travail aussi. Sakura retourna au pied de son arbre. Elle s'assit, son regard perdu dans le vague.

Les enfants s'entraînèrent pendant encore une heure, avant de s'arrêter. Ils avaient tous, plus ou moins compris l'exercice, même Yuki. Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers Sakura, ils virent qu'elle s'était endormie. Il y avait de légères traces de larmes sur sa joue.

-J'savais bien qu'elle s'endormirait! Mais pourquoi elle pleurait?-demanda le rouquin.

-J'ai entendu dire que lorsqu'ils avaient été aspirants, la période était très trouble.-commença Sora timidement.-Un certain Orochimaru a provoqué une guerre ici, à Konoha. On dit que c'est lui aussi qui a séparé l'équipe 7 du grand Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke Uchiwa a rejoint Orochimaru. Un de ses équipiers, Hokage le 6ème, est parti pour essayer de le ramener avec d'autres aspirants, mais ils ont échoué. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont failli mourir.

-Deux années après, le Hokage et notre Sensei sont repartis à sa recherche, mais leur mission a de nouveau été un échec, malgré qu'ils aient été entraînés, comme Uchiwa, par deux des trois Ninjas de la Légende, Jiraya et Tsunade, Hokage le 5ème.-ajouta Kyô, parlant pour la première fois de la journée.

-Tout le monde sait que le Hokage et Sakura-sensei sont meilleurs amis. On dit même que le Hokage considérait Sasuke Uchiwa comme son frère.-continua Sora.-Et puis, j'ai entendu dire que lorsqu'elle avait douze ans, notre Sensei avait été amoureuse de Sasuke Uchiwa.

-C'est bien tout ça, mais pourquoi elle pleurait, alors?-demanda Yuki.-Sasuke Uchiwa est mort et de toute façon, c'était un criminel! Bah, ces histoires d'amour sont bien trop compliqués pour moi! Je m'en vais, d'toute façon, il est tard!

Il partit, suivi de Kyô. Sora resta toute seule avec Sakura et décida de ne pas la laisser là. Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle, pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne.

Sakura se réveilla peu de temps après et fut surprise de voir la fillette assise à côté d'elle.

-Eh, bien, tu n'es pas rentrée?-lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je ne voulais pas vous laisser seule.-répondit Sora avec un petit sourire.-Et puis, j'aurai un petit service à vous demander, s'il n'est pas trop tard.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que vous voulez bien superviser mon entraînement un peu plus longtemps? J'aimerai apprendre une technique assez spéciale.

-Qui est?

-L'invocation. J'aimerai pouvoir invoquer des félins.-dit la fillette.

-Mais tu sais que c'est très difficile? Les invocations requièrent une grande quantité de chakra et si tu ne le contrôles pas assez bien, tu risques de rater ton invocation et gaspiller ton chakra!-dit Sakura.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je vous demande votre aide. Dans le village, vous êtes réputée pour être la personne qui contrôle le meiux son chakra et on m'a dit que vous saviez invoquer des créatures aussi. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi!-continua Sora avec un regard suppliant.

Sakura la regarda un instant, avant de dire:

-Très bien, mais sache que ça te demandera beaucoup d'efforts et de détermination. Et aussi, je n'irai pas de main morte!

-Arigatô, Sensei!-s'exclama Sora avec un grand sourire.

-Alors, on s'y met tout de suite!

-Hai!

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Sakura s'occupa exclusivement de Sora, sans pour autant négliger les deux garçons. Elle leur donnait assez de travail pour les occuper une demi-journée, puis les laissa faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Au grand étonnement de la kunoichi, Sora était vraiment déterminée à apprendre l'invocation. Elle apprit à maîtriser correctement son chakra en un temps record. Après une semaine de travail, elle savait monter sur les arbres et marcher sur l'eau sans le moindre problème. Pour ce qui est de l'invocation, elle apporta le parchemin qu'il fallait à Sakura, puis le signa de son sang. Sakura lui expliqua comment faire pour l'invocation, puis lui dit que pendant qu'elle s'entraînait, elle-même irait s'occuper des deux garçons. Les deux garçons apprirent assez rapidement à marcher sur l'eau aussi. Durant la semaine qui suivit, Sakura passait son temps à courir d'un côté de la forêt à l'autre, pour surveiller les enfants. Sora apprenait son invocation, Kyô améliorait ses techniques Doton, quant à Yuki, Sakura découvrit qu'il avait un talent naturel pour les techniques Futon; elle lui trouva donc un parchemin dans lequel il y avait différentes techniques assez simples qu'il pourrait apprendre. Elle était tellement occupée avec les enfants, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que les commandes de missions pour son compte se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Après un mois de travail acharné, elle décida que le moment pour eux d'avoir plusieurs missions était arrivé. Aussi, eurent-ils un tas de travail en plus: ils avaient trois à quatre missions de rang D par jour. Un jour par contre, quand ils étaient en train d'écouter le Hokage leur énumérer leur prochaines missions, Yuki, impatient, s'écria:

-Oh, non, plus de missions aussi débiles! On passe notre temps à faire le baby-sitter pour des pisseuses, à ramasser des pommes de terre pour des vieux croulants! Y'en a marre à la fin! Pourquoi on peut rien faire d'intéressant?!

Naruto fut assez surpris pas sa réaction et regarda Sakura d'un air interrogateur. Celle-ci se contentait de sourire. A leur âge, Naruto avait réagi de la même manière.

-Très bien, je vais vous donner une mission plus intéressante, puisque vous y tenez tellement!-dit Naruto après une courte hésitation.-C'est une mission de rang C. Voici un parchemin très important que je vous demanderai d'amener à Suna, au Kazekage. A Gaara.-ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sakura.-Je vous demande aussi de ne pas l'ouvrir.

Il jeta un vieux parchemin, attaché avec une ficelle brune, à Sakura. Celle-ci fit signe à ses élèves de la suivre hors du bureau. Une fois dehors, elle leur dit:

-Bon, écoutez les enfants. Suna est bien loin d'ici. Alors vous allez rentrer chez vous et prendre tout ce dont vous avez besoin. On se voit dans une demi-heure à la sortie du village. Soyez à l'heure, sinon je pars sans vous!

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient déjà en route pour Suna. Pendant la moitié du trajet, il ne se passa rien. Ils marchaient sans avoir le moindre problème.

-J'vois pas pourquoi c'est une mission de rang C, y a rien de bien spécial!-se plaignit Yuki. Mais malgré le calme de la forêt, Sakura n'était pas rassurée. Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, elle leur dit de s'arrêter.

-On va se reposer ici, essayez de dormir un peu, car cette nuit, on ne se reposera pas.-leur dit-elle.

-Quoi? Mais c'est quoi cette idée stupide?-s'écria Yuki.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord.-dit Kyô.-Il n'y a absolument rien dans cette forêt, même pas un lièvre!

-Justement! Il n'y a pas âme qui vive! Vous trouvez ça normal?-s'exclama Sakura.-Mais puisque aucun de vous deux n'est fatigué, vous n'avez qu'à veiller pendant que Sora et moi on se repose! Réveillez-nous dans deux heures, après ce sera à vous de dormir un peu.

A la tombée de la nuit, ils reprirent le chemin. La forêt était vraiment effrayante dans le noir, et même Kyô s'était rapproché de Sakura et les autres pendant la marche. Ils marchaient depuis au moins deux heures, lorsque Sakura entendit un léger bruissement. Elle fit signe aux enfants de s'arrêter. Ils sortirent chacun leurs armes, l'oreille aux aguets. Soudain, un serpent sortit d'un buisson, pas loin de Sora.

-C'est qu'un serpent!-dit Yuki en baissant son arme.

Mais à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Sakura avait coupé l'animal en deux.

-Restez sur vos gardes, il y a quelqu'un ici!-cria la kunoichi. En effet, une silhouette apparut derrière un buisson et se lança sur Kyô, qui esquiva in extremis son attaque. La silhouette se retourna et attaqua cette fois Yuki, qui resta pétrifiée sur place. Aussitôt, un tigre sauta sur la silhouette. C'était une invocation de Sora. Mais le tigre disparut aussitôt, avalé par un énorme serpent. L'animal était sur le point d'attaquer Sora, lorsqu'une limace, aussi grosse que le serpent lui-même, lui lança un énorme jet d'acide. Les deux animaux disparurent en même temps. Illuminé par le clair de lune, on pouvait très bien voir la scène: Sakura et l'ennemi, la kunoichi assise sur la silhouette, son kunai pointé à la gorge. Ils semblaient tous les deux épuisés, Sakura haletant et l'ennemi qui saignait abondamment du bras gauche. Mais à la terreur des enfants, la jeune femme baissa son arme, prenant appui sur ses deux bras, posés de part et d'autres de la tête de l'ennemi.

-C'est pas vrai...-commença-t-elle en un murmure à peine audible.-Tu es en vie... mais comment? Tout le monde disait que tu étais mort!

L'homme, ne bougeant pas, lui répondit d'une voix rauque:

-C'est moi qui ais fait circuler les rumeurs selon lesquelles j'étais mort.

-Mais pourquoi?-demanda la kunoichi.

-Ca te regarde pas. Tu veux bien descendre?

-Je ne bougerai que lorsque j'aurai des réponses. Je renouvelle ma question. Pourquoi?-insista-t-elle.

Les trois enfants regardaient la scène, sans rien y comprendre.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas finir comme Orochimaru ou Kabuto!

-Tu avais... peur?-murmura la jeune femme, en ne pronoçant presque pas le dernier mot.

L'homme détourna la tête. Sakura lui enleva doucement le masque qui cachait son visage. C'était un jeune homme avec des yeux et des cheveux foncés. Depuis la dernière fois que Sakura l'avait vu, ses cheveux avaient drôlement poussé, mais il n'avait presque pas vieilli. Elle fut cependant effrayé par les cicatrices sur son visage, tellement séduisant autrefois.

-Sasuke...-dit la jeune femme.-C'est ça? Tu avais peur? Mais pourquoi, tu aurais pu...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, car Yuki s'écria soudain:

-Sasuke Uchiwa, le criminel?! Sensei, il faut vite l'attacher, sinon il va tous nous tuer! Il...

-La ferme! Il ne va rien faire! Il ne peut plus se servir de son bras gauche, en plus je le tiens bien, alors raconte pas n'importe quoi!

-Mais, vous...

-Je quoi? Tu crois que je vais le laisser filer? Que je vais trahir Konoha? C'est ça?-demanda la kunoichi avec un regard menaçant.-Vas donc surveiller qu'on nous attaque pas par surprise, ou bien ferme-la!

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke, qui regardait toujours ailleurs.

-Il a raison, tu sais.-dit-il.

-Oh, toi, ne viens pas avec les leçons de morale! Tu es la dernière personne à te soucier de ce que les autres pensent ou ressentent!-lui dit-elle vivement.

Elle était tellement en colère que ses joues avaient rougis. Sasuke la regarda, légèrement surpris. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton.

-Et puis, pourquoi tu ne nous a pas tués? Ca t'aurait pas posé de problème il y dix ans!-continua-t-elle.

-J'ai besoin du rouleau!-dit-il. Sakura le regarda sans comprendre.

-J'ai besoin du rouleau, le parchemin que vous avez avec vous!-dit-il de nouveau.

-Pourquoi? Sasuke, réponds-moi!-s'écria-t-elle en le secouant.

-La marque, je n'arrive plus à la contenir! J'ai besoin du rouleau pour m'en débarasser!-dit-il finalement.

Voyant le regard méfiant de Sakura, il ajouta:

-Je t'expliquerai après, juste donne-le moi!

-C'est exactement de la même manière que tu t'es joué de moi cette nuit-là! Tu as profité de ma naïveté et ma confiance! Je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois!-dit-elle.

-Sakura, j'en ai besoin!-dit-il en grinçant de dents.

Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur et attrapa le creux gauche de son cou. Sakura, inquiète cette fois, prit sa main pour la bouger. Elle vit sa marque s'étendre le long de son corps, mais cette fois, il y laissait de profondes entailles. Voilà ce qui expliquait les cicatrices sur son visage. Elle commença aussitôt à fouiller dans son kit médical et en sortit une petite boîte. Elle en étala le contenu sur les plaies de Sasuke, qui se refermèrent aussitôt, et sa marque, qui se retira. Le jeune homme respirait difficilement.

-Comment est-ce possible?-demanda-t-elle.

-Depuis que Orochimaru est mort, j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle sur la marque! Depuis, je tombe de plus en plus souvent dans des léthargies, qui deviennent au fur et à mesure plus longues.-dit-il.

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

-Sora, apporte-moi mon sac!-dit la kunoichi.

Lorsque la jeune fille le lui apporta, elle commença à fouiller dedans, sans pour autant descendre de Sasuke. Elle en sortit un énorme drap blanc qu'elle étala par terre. Elle se leva et demanda à Sasuke de se coucher dessus. Celui-ci s'exécuta, en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

-Je vais te débarasser de la marque moi-même.-dit la kunoichi.-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas filer avec le parchemin!

Elle prit son gilet et le lui enleva, découvrant son corps, couvert de cicatrices aussi. Elle se rassit sur son ventre.

-Quand on pense que tu étais le playboy de Konoha il y a treize ans...-dit-elle en le regardant.-Bon, voyons voir ce parchemin.

Elle l'ouvrit, mais ce que contenait ce parchemin étaient des techniques interdites! La jeune femme fut de nouveau prise par un accès de colère.

-Tu as essayé de nous rouler!-cria-t-elle en pointant son arme vers sa gorge.

Cette fois, par contre, dans sa hâte, elle lui fit une blessure superficielle. Elle regarda avec terreur ce qu'elle venait de faire et laissa tomber son kunai à côté de l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle baissa la tête et frappa le sol de son poing (sans le faire exploser). Sasuke sentit quelque chose de froid et mouillé lui tomber sur la poitrine... les larmes de Sakura.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'avec toi, c'est toujours les supercheries?-demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

Son visage était baigné de larmes. Sasuke détourna le regard.

-Tu as honte de mes larmes. Tu as toujours eu honte de t'afficher avec moi en public... pourqoui? Avec Naruto, vous vous disputiez n'importe où et n'importe quand! Pourquoi avoir si honte de moi? Je suis donc si détestable?-demanda-t-elle, pleurant de plus en plus fort.-J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces... de changer de toutes mes forces, mais tu me détestais de plus en plus chaque jour! Je suis faible... je l'ai toujours été... c'était donc pour ça... si vous aviez eu quelqu'un de plus fort que moi, tu ne serai pas parti, car tu aurai pu devenir fort, rien qu'en restant dans le village! J'ai compris. C'est aussi pour ça que Naruto ne voulait plus me confier de missions...

Elle se leva soudain et regarda la lune. Elle souriait amèrement, tandis que ses larmes lui coulaient à présent le long du cou.

-Finalement, c'est Neji qui avait raison... "le talent vient à la naissance". Dommage que je n'aie aucun talent...-elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux trois enfants qui la regardaient d'un air inquiet.-Vous trois, par contre, vous avez beaucoup de talent. Ne le gaspillez pas, vous pourriez devenir très forts. Il vous suffirait juste de changer un petit peu. Kyô, l'arrogance ne te mènera nulle part, si ce n'est qu'à blesser les autres, sans même t'en rendre compte. Sora, sois moins timide, impose-toi! Et toi, Yuki... tu as une volonté de fer... comme Naruto à ton âge... un peu plus de sérieux et tu verras!

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la lune et éclata de rire.

-Quelle idiote! J'ai passé ma vie à me faire des idées, des illusions... au moins, je n'ai pas vécu dans le désespoir, ce qui est tant mieux. Les gamins, retournez à Konoha et rapportez l'échec de la mission. Je vous souhaite une longue et heureuse vie.-ajouta-t-elle en leur faisant un signe.

Puis, sans même que les trois enfants puissent comprendre ce qui s'est passé, elle disparut.

-Elle est devenue complètement folle!-dit Yuki.-Elle nous a laissés seuls avec un assassin!

-Je vais rien te faire, morveux!-lui lança Sasuke.

Il se releva péniblement, remit son gilet et, prenant le parchemin qu'avait laissé Sakura derrière elle, se prépara à partir.

-Attendez, monsieur Uchiwa, vous ne la ramenez pas?-s'écria soudain Sora. Sasuke la regarda d'un air légèrement surpris.

-On est ennemis, pourquoi j'irai la chercher?

-Mais, la condition... elle a brisé la règle fondamentale! Elle va...-sanglota la fillette.

-De quoi tu parles, Sora?-lui demanda Yuki.

-La condition fondamentale pour devenir un ninja médical hors pair!

-Explique-toi.-dit Kyô.

-Tout ninja médical qui veut faire partie de l'élite, comme Tsunade-sama doit accepter une condition primordiale!-cria la jeune fille.-Cette condition est de renoncer à l'être qui lui est le plus cher! Et Sakura-sensei a accepté cette condition! Elle l'a fait... elle a renoncé à vous, Uchiwa-san!

Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air perturbé, mais il réussit néanmoins à dire ce qu'il voulait d'une voix neutre:

-Et pourquoi ça devrait m'affecter?

Sora se remit à pleurer de plus belles.

-Elle m'a confié un secret, que je ne devais jamais dévoiler! Autant qu'elle voulait vous oublier, elle n'y arrivait jamais! Elle vous aime toujours!

-Sora...-commença Yuki.

Mais la fillette l'interrompit. Cette fois elle était vraiment en colère.

-Vous ne comprenez donc pas?!-cria-t-elle, folle de rage.-Tout ninja médical qui rompt cette condition perdra à jamais tout ce qu'il aura appris! Elle va perdre tous ses pouvoirs et ce à cause de vous! Si vous ne la ramenez pas et qu'elle ne fait pas vite quelques chose contre cette perte subite de son énergie, elle va mourir!

Cette fois, par contre, ce fut Yuki qui réagit.

-Sora, tu es sérieuse?-demanda-t-il à la fillette, qui acquiesça.-Alors il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour l'aider! On le lui doit bien, après tout, c'est grâce à elle qu'on est une bonne équipe! Qui m'aide?

-Tu peux compter sur moi.-dit Kyô, son visage exprimant pour la première fois de la vraie détermination.

-Je viens aussi.-ajouta Sora.

-Dans une équipe, on se doit d'être solidaires!-dit Kyô d'un air hautain à Sasuke.-Ceux qui ne pensent pas à leurs compagnons sont vraiment des ordures!

Ils repartirent tous les trois, laissant Sasuke et leurs bagages derrière eux.

Sakura marchait sans but depuis au moins une demi-heure. Elle errait dans la forêt, essayant de trouver un endroit où elle pourrait se cacher et rester en paix. Elle sentit une douleur aiguë dans son coeur et s'arrêta quelques instants. Elle essaya de continuer à marcher, mais n'en avait plus la force. La douleur s'intensifia. Elle tomba à genoux. "Voilà, c'est ici que s'arrête mon parcours."-se dit-elle en sortant un kunai.

Elle ferma les yeux et leva la tête vers le ciel. Elle s'apprétait à se trancher la gorge, lorsque quelqu'un attrapa l'arme et la lui retira des mains. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, juste pour voir Sasuke, debout au-dessus d'elle.

-Je vois... Sora n'a pas pu se taire.-dit-elle.-Je me demande de quelle manière ils ont réussi à te faire chanter.

-"Dans une équipe, on se doit d'être solidaires; ceux qui ne pensent pas à leurs compagnons sont vraiment des ordures". C'est toi qui leurs a appris ça?

-Non. C'est écrit dans tous les livres nouveaux. Naruto a demandé que ce soit le "nindô" de tous.-répondit Sakura en regardant le sol.-Mais je doute que c'est pour des raisons d'amitié ou pour quelque chose dans ce genre que tu sois venu. Si c'est pour me tuer, c'est ce que j'allais faire avant que tu m'interrompes. Mais si tu veux le faire de tes mains, vas-y, je t'en prie.

-Je ne suis pas venu te tuer. Tu n'as qu'à pas me croire, mais je suis revenu pour la raison que je t'ai donnée. Et puis, j'ai entendu dire d'autres choses aussi. Apparemment, tu serais amoureuse... faudrait pas que l'élu de ton coeur aprenne que t'es morte à cause de moi. Il risquerait de vouloir se venger.-dit-il avec un air malicieux.

-Quoi?... Hgn!-elle ne put terminer sa phrase car une nouvelle vague de douleur la traversa.

Son coeur lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Elle se retrouva à quatre pattes, crachant du sang. Sasuke s'agenouilla devant elle. Sakura fut surprise de voir son expression... il était inquiet! Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la redressa.

-Je peux?-demanda-t-il en levant sa paume droite.

Il y avait du chakra bleu. La jeune femme voulut lui demander comment se faisait-il qu'il connaisse des techniques médicales, mais elle ne put ouvrir la bouche, sans cracher de nouveau du sang. Sasuke mit sa main au creux de sa poitrine, sur son coeur. Il ne parvint pas à la soigner, mais fit cesser la douleur. La jeune femme le regarda en haletant. Elle avait eu l'impression de voir une ombre de sourire passer sur son visage. Il passa doucement son pouce en dessous de sa lèvre pour essuyer le sang qu'il y avait.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru que je verrai le jour où tu te mettrais à ma recherche.-dit la kunoichi.-Ou encore moins que tu me soignes.

-Mhm.-répondit le jeune homme. Sakura éclata de rire.

-C'est rien.-dit-elle en voyant son regard.-C'est juste que tu n'as pas changé du tout. Toujours la même réaction "mhm". Finalement, c'est même plus si agaçant que ça l'était il y a treize ans.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment; Sasuke n'avait rien à dire, comme d'habitude et Sakura ne sachant pas quoi dire. Puis soudain, Sakura se mit debout.

-Viens, je vais te débarrasser de ta marque!-dit-elle.

Sasuke hésita avant de se lever.

-Dépêche-toi! Si je perds mes pouvoirs, je ne pourrai plus rien faire pour toi! Allez!

-Désolé, mais les enfants ont laissé les bagages sans surveillance en partant à ta recherche. A l'heure qu'il est, tout doit avoir été volé!

-Ah...-fit Sakura, plongée dans ses pensées.-Ben... je peux toujours t'en débarasser, mais ça fera un mal de chien sans anésthésiant! En plus, sans parchemin où je pourrai transposer la malédiction, c'est encore plus difficile. Je risque de devoir carrément couper dans ta nuque!

Entendant ses propos, Sasuke, malgré son habituel courage, n'était pas du tout rassuré.

-Est-ce que tu es prêt à prendre ce risque?-demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme, qui fut de nouveau traversé par une vague de douleur, accepta.

Elle arracha sa jupe (restant avec son short noir) et le mit par terre. Elle ordonna à Sasuke d'enlever son gilet et de s'allonger sur les tissus de sa jupe. Elle s'assit sur son ventre et continua d'arracher ses vêtements, de sorte qu'on aurait pu jurer qu'elle était en maillot de bain, avec son short et les restes de son T-shirt qui ressemblait à un soutien-gorge. Par chance, elle avait une petite bouteille d'eau. Elle le mit sur le sol, pas loin d'elle, avec les autres tissus. Elle posa sa trousse d'armes et son kit de premier secours à côté d'elle.

-Euh, Sasuke... Ca risque de faire très mal... et si tu bouges, je risque de te blesser, alors je pensais...-elle s'arrêta, n'osant pas continuer.

-M'attacher?-continua le jeune homme.-Si tu crois que c'est nécessaire.

La jeune fille alla chercher des lianes et attacha fermement les bras de Sasuke à l'arbre le plus proche. Elle en fit de même avec ses jambes. Pour ce qui est du reste, assise comme elle était sur son ventre, elle le tenait bien en place. Elle s'attacha les cheveux, pour ne pas être gênée et se baissa vers lui.

-Tiens, mords là-dedans.-dit-elle en mettant un bout de tissus dans sa bouche.

Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et commença sa besogne. Tout d'abord, elle neutralisa son sytème nerveux tout autour de la marque, pour quil n'y ait pas de risque d'endommagement du cerveau. Puis, grâce à un kunai, elle entailla sa peau tout autour. Sasuke tressaillit légèrement. Elle essuya le sang qui la gênait. Mais elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas enlever la marque comme elle le pensait: c'était beaucoup trop profond.

-Merde!dit-elle dans un souffle.

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur.

"Non, je dois y arriver! Je le lui ai promis!"-pensa-t-elle.

Et c'est là qu'elle trouva la solution!

-Sasuke, patiente un peu, je dois confectionner une sorte d'antidote!-dit-elle en se levant.

Elle parcourut les alentours pour trouver plusieurs choses diverses: elle avait des feuilles, des petites branches, des fleurs, des morceaux de terre,... Elle trouva même un petit bout de bois qui pouvait lui servir de récipient. Elle y versa de l'eau et les autres "ingrédients". Elle mélangea ensuite le tout. Puis, prenant un kunais, elle se fit une entaille sur le bras et laissa tomber quelques gouttes de sang dans le mélange. Voyant le regard de Sasuke, elle sourit et lui dit:

-Il y a besoin de mon chakra pour que ce mélange soit efficace, or on ne peut pas extraire le chakra du corps. Alors, comme mon sang y est relié, je m'en sers.

Elle étala la mixture sur la nuque du jeune homme et enroula sa main droite dans un tissu de sa jupe. Concentrant du chakra dans sa main, elle le posa sur la marque. Il y eut une énorme lumière, tandis que le tissu dans lequel Sakura avait enveloppé sa main prit feu. Sasuke fut pris de violentes convulsions. Sakura se servit de sa main gauche pour essayer de le tenir en place, son autre main étant inutilisable. Mais en même temps, l'endroit où il y avait la marque devint tout rouge et la jeune femme comprit que ça devait brûler Sasuke. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle se baissa vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur la blessure. Elle essayait d'empêcher Sasuke de bouger en s'appuyant sur lui de tout son poids. Elle dût même se servir de sa main brûlée. Mais tandis qu'elle passait doucement sa langue sur la marque, le jeune homme commença à se calmer. Au bout de quelques instants, il s'arrêta. Recrachant le bout de tissus, il prit de grandes bouffées d'air. Sakura enleva aussitôt ses lèvres et le regarda.

-Désolée, je...-commença-t-elle, mais ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle se tut.

En fait, plus elle y pensait, moins elle était désolée. Elle "examina" la situation: Sasuke attaché, trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, elle assise sur son abdomen, tous les deux dans une forêt déserte... Malgré les lourdes conséquences qu'auront sûrement ses actes, Sakura se baissa vers Sasuke et l'embrassa. Celui-ci ne sachant pas comment réagir, se laissa faire. Les lèvres de la kunoichi se baladaient avec une extrême douceur sur celles du déserteur. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait jamais eu d'amoureux depuis le départ de Sasuke. Premièrement, à cause de la condition, deuxièmement, parce que aucun homme qu'elle connaissait ne l'intéressait. Elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, tellement son esprit était embrouillé.

Elle continua à embrasser Sasuke, sur la bouche, le visage, le cou... descendant tout doucement. Le déserteur dut faire de gros efforts pour paraître neutre. Elle défit lentement son pantalon et l'en débarrassa. Elle en fit de même avec son boxer, mais n'osa cependant pas le regarder. Prenant une grosse bouffée d'air, elle baissa les yeux et devint toute rouge.

-Je t'en supplie, fais pas cette tête!-s'exclama Sasuke, visiblement gêné par son expression.

-J'y peux rien, j'ai jamais...-commença la kunoichi, mais le déserteur l'interrompit.

-Et alors? Tu as vingt-cinq ans, contrôle-toi un peu!-dit-il.

Il bougea un peu en-dessous d'elle et lui lança:

-Et puis, dépêche-toi aussi!

Sakura enleva ce qui restait de son T-shirt, découvrant ses seins. Puis se mettant debout, elle se débarrassa aussi de son short. Voyant que Sasuke la dévorait des yeux, elle rougit à nouveau. Elle le vit soulever son bassin péniblement vers elle, la suppliant silencieusement de se dépêcher. Elle savait que s'il n'était pas attaché, il se serait rué sur elle. La kunoichi se rassit doucement sur son abdomen. Elle avait peur, certes, mais quelque part au fond d'elle, elle voulait se jouer de Sasuke... L'obliger à la supplier d'assouvir enfin ses envies...

-Sakura, plus bas...-souffla-t-il d'une voix grave.

La kunoichi hésita un instant, avant de se diriger vers sa verge. Se plaçant au-dessus, elle se baissa lentement, tandis qu'une vague de douleur la traversa. Elle resta figée un instant. Puis reprenant contenance, elle commença doucement à se mouvoir, ondulant ses hanches.

-Plus vite!-grogna Sasuke.

La kunoichi s'exécuta. Le déserteur reprit au même rythme qu'elle. Elle ne put retenir ses gémissements. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit un léger grognement de la part de Sasuke et un sourire lui traversa les lèvres. Le regardant à travers ses yeux mi-clos, elle le vit respirer difficilement et bruyamment. Donc même le grand Uchiwa avait perdu sa contenance. Elle accéléra encore, Sasuke s'accordant à nouvea avec ses mouvements.

-Attention!-la prévint-il.

Sakura l'ayant compris, elle l'accueillit, tandis qu'il se déversait en elle. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur ses coudes, appuyés des deux côtés de sa tête. Ils essayaient tous les deux de reprendre leur respiration.

-Alors... on fait quoi?-demanda la kunoichi, haletante.

Elle se releva, coupa les cordes qui retenaient Sasuke et s'habilla. Le ninja fit de même, puis s'assit, s'appuyant contre l'arbre derrière lui et la regarda.

-A propos de quoi?

-De ça. Tu vas faire quoi? Prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé et disparaître à nouveau?

-T'as une autre solution?-demanda-t-il, en levant un sourcil.

La jeune femme la regarda avec des yeux étranges. Sasuke comprit et il secoua violemment la tête.

-Hors de question! Je ne reviendrai pas à Konoha!-dit-il.

-Mais pourquoi? Tu...-elle s'interrompit soudain, ses cinq sens en alerte.

Sasuke prit un des kunai de la kunoichi et les lança dans le buisson le plus proche. Ils entendirent un cri, puis trois silhouettes sortirent du buisson. C'était l'équipe 5! Ils regardaient tous les trois le sol, honteux. Sora était toute rouge.

-Qu'et-ce que vous...-commença Sakura, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de s'écrier.-Vous avez tout vu?!

-Je suis désolée, sensei! J'avais essayé de leur dire que c'était mal! Je voulais qu'on parte dès que Uchiwa-san vous avait retrouvé!-s'expliqua Sora rapidement.

-Mais au lieu de ça, vous êtes resté et vous avez pris un cours de biologie gratuit?!-s'exclama Sakura, furieuse et honteuse en même temps.-Je vais vous tuer!

-Mais, sensei! C'est pas notre faute, on n'avait pas comment savoir! Et puis...-essaya vainement Yuki, mais Sakura ne l'écoutait plus.

Elle se rapprocha d'eux, craquant dangereusement ses doigts. Sasuke restait en retrait, visiblement peu concerné par ce qui se passait.

-Sensei, calmez-vous! On est pas en tort! Vous aviez qu'à pas faire ça dans ce genre d'endroit!-dit Kyô.

-Mais l'énerve pas plus qu'elle l'est déjà!-lui lança Yuki en reculant.

-Sensei, faites attention! Ce n'est pas bon de vous énerver, surtout si vous êtes tombée enceinte!-cria soudain Sora, se protégeant la tête.

Sakura s'arrêta, figée sur place. Même Sasuke leva les yeux vers eux. Les trois Genin la regardaient toujours avec une lueur de peur. Sakura posa sa main sur le bas de son ventre.

-C'est vrai ça, Sasuke! Et si je tombe enceinte, tu prends tes responsabilités?!-s'écria-t-elle en direction du déserteur.

Sasuke la regarda, sans enregistrer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Alors?-répéta-t-elle.

-J'aurai pas trop le choix, dans ce cas-là!-marmonna-t-il.

-Parfait, alors on rentre au village!-décréta Sakura.

Tout le monde la regarda, Sasuke étant prêt à nier à nouveau. Mais Sakura dit d'un ton autoritaire:

-Je ne saurai si c'est le cas que d'ici plusieurs semaines! En attendant, hors de question que tu te défiles! En plus, c'est Naruto le Hokage, alors tu seras sûrement à nouveau accepté au village! Voilà, c'est décidé, on rentre tout de suite!

-Et la mission?-demanda Yuki.

-Abandonné! Ceci est bien plus important!-dit Sakura.

Ils se mirent aussitôt en route vers le village. Sasuke ne semblait guère réjoui par la nouvelle, mais Sakura ne quittait pas ses côtés, donc il ne pouvait même pas essayer de s'éclipser.

De retour au village, ils furent accueillis par le regard ébahi des villageois. Naruto apparut devant eux rapidement, la nouvelle ayant fait le tour du village à une vitesse record! Il était en effet extrêmement content de revoir Sasuke en vie. Il annonça au moment même et sur place que Sasuke était considéré dès à présent comme habitant et ninja de Konoha. En tant que Hokage, il passait l'éponge sur ses actes et méfaits, mais il devait cependant accomplir des travaux d'intérêt général pendant six mois au moins, sans demande pour mission. Sasuke accepta sans rien dire, sachant que de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, en plus, il n'aurait eu nulle part ailleurs où aller.

Au bout d'à peine quelques semaines, il s'avéra en fait que Sakura n'était pas du tout enceinte et Sasuke fut pris d'un accès de colère envers elle. La kunoichi réussit néanmoins à se faire pardonner au bout d'une demi-heure (Comment? Ça, c'est son secret!). Elle continua d'entraîner l'équipe 5 jusqu'à lui faire passer moyenne classe et même après, continua à aller parfois en mission avec eux. La kunoichi tomba enceinte un an seulement après le retour de Sasuke. Elle donna naissance à un fils, qui fut rapidement rejoint par la fille de Naruto et Hinata. Le Hokage et Sasuke allèrent même, au grand daim de Sakura et Hinata, jusqu'à parier lequel des deux enfants serait le plus fort lorsqu'ils auront grandi... Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...

**FIN**

_Youpi, je l'ai finie aussi! Elle est moins longue que les autres, je pense, et peut-être plus facile à lire, aussi... sauf le lemon (Vous êtes morts, hein, tellement c'était nul! Moi aussi je suis morte... de honte à chaque que je relis ça! Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu écrire une scène comme ça!). Allez, je me lance dans une autre fic, j'en ai encore trois ou quatre à terminer! Courage Yeti tu vas y arriver! Ou pas... T_T_


End file.
